scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Welker
| POB= Denver, Colorado, USA | job= Voice actor; Singer | notable role(s)= Fred Jones Scooby-Doo Live-action telefilms Scooby-Doo ''SDMI'' Scooby-Doo ''SDMI'' Fred Jones ''BCSD'' Scooby-Doo ''BCSD'' Fred Jones }}Frank Welker is an American voice actor, specializing in animal and other creature vocal effects. Welker has been involved in many 1980's and 1990's cult cartoons, including Megatron and Soundwave on The Transformers (which he would later reprise for the 2010 series, Transformers: Prime, both co-starring Peter Cullen) Doctor Claw from Inspector Gadget (also starring Don Adams, Cree Summer, and Maurice LaMarche), and Slimer on The Real Ghostbusters (also starring Arsenio Hall). He was also Abu from Aladdin, Fall Apart Rabbit on Bonkers (also starring Jim Cummings), and Nibbler in Futurama (starring Billy West, John DiMaggio, Lauren Tom, and Phil LaMarr). Since the 2000's, he has been the voice of Curious George (co-starring Jeff Bennett and Rino Romano) and Garfield the cat in The Garfield Show (also featuring Jason Marsden and Audrey Wasilewski). Throughout the history of Scooby-Doo, Welker has provided the voice of Fred Jones in almost every animated incarnation his character appeared in (except for A Pup Named Scooby Doo, in which a younger version of Fred was played by Carl Steven), and has provided the voice of Scooby-Doo since 2002, succeeding Scott Innes. He is the only voice actor to remain throughout the Scooby-Doo franchise since its inception in 1969, the same year his voice acting career began. Voice roles TV series ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Grouped under "Voices". ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies For season 2, he was credited as Franklin Welker. ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' ''Laff-a-Lympics'' * Dynomutt ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? As Welker and Casey Kasem are the only two to reprise the roles they originated, they are included in the opening credits. Therefore, any additional roles are uncredited. ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! This is the first series to credit Fred's surname. Audio books TV specials ''Scooby Goes Hollywood ''The Scooby-Doo Project'' ''Night of the Living Doo'' ''Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror'' Television films ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' ''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' ''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' This was also produced simultaneously as a direct-to-video film. ''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' This was also produced simultaneously as a direct-to-video film. Direct-to-video films ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' This is the first Scooby-Doo to recognise Welker as the voice of Fred. ''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' ''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' This is the first DTV film to include Fred's surname. ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon ''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood'' ''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' ''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash'' ''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Video games ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom'' ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' ''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem'' ''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' ''Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? ''Scooby-Doo! First Frights ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp'' Theatrical films ''Scooby-Doo'' Direct-to-video short films ''Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games'' ''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow'' ''Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace'' ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie Commercials Kellogg's For "Cinnamon Marshmallow Scooby-Doo! (Funny Bones Marshmallow)." Uncredited. For Eggo pancakes. For "Cinnamon Marshmallow Scooby-Doo!" Fruit Roll-Ups Uncredited. State Farm Uncredited. Webshorts LEGO/Stoopid Buddy Stoodios Uncredited. Voice roles for Scooby-Doo in other media Laff-a-Lympics was a show highlighted by Scooby-Doo('s involvement), so that doesn't count. ''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' ''Johnny Bravo'' Although not an official Scooby-Doo production, this is technically the first time Welker is recognised as the voice of Fred. ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' "The Official BBC Children in Need Medley" ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' ''Supernatural'' Songs performed ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' Notes/trivia * He's also appeared on-screen, with none other than Elvis Presley in the film, The Trouble with Girls, which also starred Nicole Jaffe. ** Fred's interest in Elvis in What's New, Scooby-Doo?, may be an allusion to that. * While Welker failed his audition for Scrappy-Doo, his adlib of "Puppy power!" proved successful according to Joseph Barbera,Scrappy Days: The Birth of Scrappy Doo and What I Had to Do with It: Chapter Four. News From ME. becoming his most popular catchphrase. * In DC Comics' Scooby-Doo! story Who's Who in Scooby-Doo, Welker is the namesake of an art museum worker who turns out to be the culprit. * In the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode , he had a non-speaking cameo as the real identity behind a Hollywood extra pretending to be an evil Fred. * Due to the end credits alphabetising the actors by last name on Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, Welker is listed last, despite playing one of the main characters. This is fixed for Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, but the same exception isn't applied to the Welker's main role(s) of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, where Welker's first role is Fred, then Scooby. References External links * , the free encyclopedia. * Category:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo actors Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold actors Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Dynomutt, Dog Wonder actors Category:Johnny Bravo actors Category:Laff-a-Lympics actors Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash actors Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood actors Category:Musicians Category:Night of the Living Doo actors Category:Scooby Goes Hollywood actors Category:Scooby-Doo (film) actors Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map actors Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) actors Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon actors Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster actors Category:Scooby-Doo! First Frights actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays actors Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games actors Category:Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Unmasked actors Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery actors Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! actors Category:Scrappy & Yabba Doo actors Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies actors Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries actors Category:The Scooby-Doo Project actors Category:The Scooby-Doo Show actors Category:Voice actors Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? actors